Recently, a variety of electronic devices such as mobile communication terminal and notebook PC have increasingly been enhanced in performance and reduced in size, and accordingly the electronic device is mounted with a semiconductor module or the like.
For example, a semiconductor module disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-197389 includes: a substrate having an insulating layer and a conductor layer; a reinforcement portion provided in a peripheral portion of the substrate; and an electronic component provided in a component-mounted region of the substrate.
In this semiconductor module, the peripheral portion of the substrate is reinforced by the reinforcement portion provided in the peripheral portion, and occurrence of cracks to end faces of the substrate is thus suppressed.
A semiconductor module disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-197354 includes a multilayer substrate, a cavity formed in a component-mount surface of the multilayer substrate, and an electronic component provided in this cavity. The cavity extends to a side surface of the multilayer substrate, and an end of the cavity is opened to the side surface of the multilayer substrate.